Cyber messaging is vulnerable to fraud and abuse, e.g. “fake news”. It is important to devise ways to insure authenticity of messages, as well as ways to modify, qualify, and attribute messages beyond the displayed text. Cryptographic means are elaborate and complicated, and most alarming—may be by-passed. One vies to devise means to address the current vulnerabilities.